


Twin Corals

by Junopea



Category: Koukyoushihen Eureka Seven | Eureka seveN (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Filming, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junopea/pseuds/Junopea
Summary: In this AU from Eureka's perspective, she and her twin sister Anemone are vacationing alone at the beach when they get approached by a duo wanting to film a lewd video.
Relationships: Anemone/Eureka (Eureka Seven)
Kudos: 7





	Twin Corals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinky_no_Kyoukai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_no_Kyoukai/gifts).



Along a boardwalk near a calm beach, I walked alongside my sister Anemone, gazing at the setting sun and taking in the beach air.

Despite the sun already having begun to set before we left, we still slathered sunscreen on each other before leaving. Our skin was way too pale to stand the summer sun otherwise. We also wanted to go out in our swimwear in case we were going to take a dip. Anemone’s long pink hair was tied back in a high ponytail. My teal hair was too short for that, but I kept my bangs pinned back as usual.

Anemone was wearing a high cut, red two-piece swimsuit that showed more crotch skin that I was comfortable showing myself,along with a beach wrap that barely made it better.

I was dressed slightly more modestly after Anemone talked me out of the one piece that made me ‘look like a schoolgirl’ and into a two-piece with a frilled bottom and a sheer button down beach shirt.

“Eureka, are you alright?” Anemone asked out of nowhere. She must have noticed I was lost in thought.

“I’m fine,” Eureka replied. “I’m… just going to miss this.”

“We have another week together!” Anemone reminded me. “Best of all, we have that beach house all to ourselves!” 

“A week doesn’t feel like enough...” I replied. I wasn’t as laid back as my sister, but I was so thoroughly exhausted that I felt like I could use a whole month off.

“We’ll go surfing tomorrow morning like you’ve wanted! Don’t let the future drag you down before you even experience the present.”

“That would be nice.” Surfing wasn’t really a hobby of mine, but I always felt like the waves called out to me. Maybe getting into a wipeout or two would knock my head out of this rut.

“You know, we could get some ice cream on the way home!” Anemone insisted. “I saw a place nearby.”

Anemone wanted to keep things positive. I could tell she was concerned about me. I had been working too hard on my studies. It’s even caused strain with my boyfriend. 

Anemone on the other hand, had a comfortable job that gave her free time to flirt with various guys and ladies. Despite this, she seemed to always consider me, for better or worse. I would rather be left out of it whenever she gets caught up with weird guys.

I was just a few steps behind sis as she led the way to the ice cream shop. My eyes started gazing over at her back. Her butt was so shapely. I wonder if that’s how I looked to people passing us. 

Couldn’t you have dressed in something more modest? I thought to myself seeing just how little of her butt her swimsuit bottom covered. Where do you even buy swimsuits that lewd?

Anemone glanced back and I turned toward the sunset to avoid her gaze. I’m sure she was just making sure I was still following her. I hoped to god she didn’t sense me ogling her. That wouldn’t be right at all.

“Hey, you two!”

“AHH!” I yelped reflexively and dashed towards Anemone.

“Woah!” She was caught off guard by me tackling her. Fight or flight had me darting my eyes all over to see where the sound came from - a pair of dudebros in trucker hats and swim trunks. One with a microphone and another with a camera. 

“Nice looking hair, you two! Is that natural?” The bro with the mic asked.

“Huh? What’s this about?” I was surprised Anemone wasn’t already flirting back. I guess she was trying to make me feel safe.

“We’re with Chicks Go Cray and we just wanted to do an interview with some hot beach girls. Interested?”

That voice and that name. Suddenly things clicked.

Anemone and I looked at each other and started laughing. “Ohmygod you got to be kidding me.” 

My sister shook her head. “You don’t remember me, Stoner?” She asked the one with the mic.

The mic bro and cameraman face each other as the realization dawned on them. “Aww snap! Anemone! You were in our last video!” The two’s expressions brightened up. “That was a whole other city! How did you get here!?”

“Just here for a vacation,” Anemone explained. I loosened my grip on my sister and looked back at the two. “If you’re hoping for a second video, you’re not going to get much out of me this time.”

“I can’t believe they found you again…” I held my face in my palm and remembered when Anemone proudly showed me the masturbation video they shot for their website. At first, I was mad that Anemone did a porno behind my back. I couldn’t stay angry at her for long though, after masturbating to it myself. Not that I could tell her.

Stoner, the bearded guy with the mic and Moondoogie, the blond that looked our age with the camera were part of the CGC crew Anemone apparently had experience with.

“So, this is the sister you brought up last time?” Moondoggie asked. “ She’s as much of a hottie as you are.” 

“That’s right,” Anemone gestured to me. “Although she’s-”

“I-I’m not going to finger myself on cam!” I cried out reflexively.

“-off limits.” 

“You let your sister watch that?” Stoner asked, bemused. “That’s hilarious.”

“What? We have a good relationship,” Anemone crossed her arms and grinned sardonically. “It’s not like I let our dad watch.”

“How’d you like her performance, uh...?”

“Eureka.” I replied, assuming he was reaching for my name.

“God, who named you two? Did your parents have you at Woodstock or something?”

“Something like that,” Anemone replied for me. 

“That’s great.” He shook his head in disbelief. “Anyway, yeah, how’d you like your sister’s debut?”

“Is it really a debut if your website barely gets traffic?” I couldn’t tell him how I came to that video at least a dozen times and have it saved on my phone. So, I defaulted to deflection.

“Ray=Out network is going to be huge!” Stoner blurted out. Seemingly offended, Stoner put his hand on his chest and went on a slight rant. “We’re going to be the hottest adult network of the new decade. Girls Gone Wild with wilder girls-” 

“With consent forms and ID checks,” Moondoggie added.

“We pride ourselves in protecting sex workers,” Stoner tacked on, before handing me some forms.

“Hey, I told you she’s off limits!” Anemone pushed back on them shoving their form in my face.

“Standard procedure,” Moondoggie explained. “We just want to do a quick follow up with one of our first girls, even if neither of you end up performing.” 

“You want me on video rejecting your offer for a follow up video?” Anemone shrugged.

“Hey, you’re popular! at least our subscribers will know why you aren’t around.” Stoner told the two.

“And they get to see your cute twin!” Moondoggie said before winking at me.

“Try saying that in front of Gidget.” Anemone taunted while I dealt with how awkward it was being called ‘cute.’

“Hey!” Moondoggie got a bit panicked. “I gotta edit that out now!”

“Sorry, work is hard,” Anemone rolled her eyes and shrugged again. “Can I hang out with my sis now?

Stoner was already reaching for his pack of cigarettes. “Alright, 600 for each if you flash your titties.” He placed the cig in between his lips and went for his lighter.

“Hmm, I could go for some new clothes.” Anemone mused.

“Anemone!” I admonished. “He wants us both to do it!”

“If it makes you feel better, I can hide your face. Mosaic, blur, black bar, whatever you want.” Stoner lit his cigarette and took his first drag. “They already think ‘Anemone’ is a pseudonym.”

“Let me talk it over with Sis.” Anemone pulled me aside by the shoulder and we walked half a block away. 

“You want me to flash my tits for your clothes?” I was annoyed she was even considering it.

“Not exactly. I just have a surprise planned and I kinda need the money.” Anemone brushed her hair aside and looked back at Stoner and Moondoggie, who simply waved.

“We’re not exactly strapped on cash, we’re taking a vacation in a beach house!” I explained in frustration. “I don’t want to be dragged into your exhibition kink.” 

“Okay okay, if there’s no persuading you, I can just show my tits while you pose with me and do something vaguely sexy. I’ll make it up to you, I swear.”

“Is that all? I don’t even know what ‘pose sexy’ is supposed to mean.” 

“Don’t worry about it, just come back with me and sign!”

By the time we walked back, the two were standing in a cloud of tobacco smoke. Stoner seemed satisfied. His Che Guevara looking face seemed kinda creepy with the pervy smile he was emanating.

“So, I’m guessing we’ve reached an agreement?” Stoner asked after taking another drag of his cigarette. 

“Yeah, but it’s going to be a quickie,” Anemone replied.

“Right, boob flashes usually are.” Stoner called for Moondoggie, who transitioned from recording B roll to focusing on the two of us. 

“Come on, let us sign the documents first at least.” 

Stoner handed us the paper’s again. While Anemone immediately signed off, I read things over carefully. 

The wording was surprisingly fair, and I even had free stake to request the video to be removed at a later date. Maybe my sister wasn’t a total idiot. Reluctantly, if only to satisfy Anemone, I signed as well. We brought the documents and our IDs back to Stoner.

“Perfect!” Stoner set the papers into the binder. 

“Not going to make a show of handing us the money?” I asked him.

“Nah, that trash is cheesy. You two just do what comes naturally. It makes things feel more organic.” 

We found a more deserted area of the beach to film, once we reached it, the two quickly set up lighting and audio equipment. Before no time, we were ready to film.

I took a deep breath and stepped into view of Moondoogie’s camera alongside Anemone. Moondoggie raised his camera, and Stoner put out his cigarette on the sand

“Now remind Chick’s Gone Cray who you are.” Stoner asked us, mic in hand. 

“My name’s Anemone, I’m 22 years old.”

“I-I’m Eureka, Anemone’s twin. Obviously 22 years old.” 

“Your sister’s a real looker, Anemone.” 

“She sure is,” Anemone grinned at me. 

“How much experience do you have doing this type of thing, Eureka?” Stoner asked. 

“With being a slut or being a slut on camera.” They all got a laugh out of that.

“Both, tell me a bit of both.”

I sighed and just played along. “It’s my first time on cam, but I’ve only dated 1 boy before this.”

“Are you two still together?” Stoner pressed.

“Uh, sorta?” I didn’t know what relationship me and him had anymore. We hardly get to see each other.”

“Was he your first?” 

“...Yes.” I answered.

“How was he?”

I tried my best to be flattering to him, in case he ever saw this video. God I hope he doesn't. “You know, it was the first time for both of us, so we didn’t have enough experience at first.”

“That’s fair.” Stoner nodded. “Now, are you two ready to have some fun?”

“Sure thing, Stoner,” Anemone winked and lifted her top reflexively. Her breasts were practically the same as mine. Light, pinkish areolas, perky. Kind of like looking at a mirror image that’s twice as horny.

It kind of flipped a switch in me though, seeing my sister knead at her nipples while teasing for the camera.

“You like seeing my little titties, guys,” Anemone said as naturally as she breathed. She’s been with more people than me for sure.

Stoner gestured at me. I realized I was standing motionless watching my sister playing with herself.

I didn’t know what to do, I was flustered and started to move awkwardly. My heart started palpitating

Sensing my anxiety, Anemone pivoted quickly and did something I never expected. She dragged me in and kissed me.

My mind went blank. My sister’s tongue penetrated me and I instinctually responded in kind. The feelings I was expecting to hold back for the rest of my life were being affirmed in the strangest way.

I didn’t protest as Anemone unbuttoned my shirt and removed my top. Our breasts were both bare now. She was teasing my nipples and I continued to kiss her. My hands reached out for her and I began to touch her as well. 

“If you two didn’t look so similar, I would’ve thought you were lying about the sister thing.” Stoner shook his head in disbelief. 

“Good shit, good shit,” Moondoggie’s expression was lurid, but he persisted in recording.

I don’t know how much time was passing. All I wanted was more. More kisses, more of my sister’s touch. I could feel her hand on my stomach, working her way down. Her fingers invaded my bikini bottoms. I could feel her brush against my pubic hair. I wanted her to be deeper inside me.

“And that’s all you get to see, CGC!” Anemone abruptly stopped and posed for the camera, me still in her arms. Dazed and dissociating. 

“Goddammit, Anemone,” Stoner muttered, clearly looking defeated. “You gave me more than I wanted, sure, but that’s such a fucking tease!”

“Sorry, boss!” Anemone winked. “I’m sure your fans will love it.”

* * *

Anemone was counting paper while my mind replayed what we did on repeat. We were alone again. We said our goodbyes, got paid, and the two fuckboys did what they do best and fucked off.

I let my sister touch me. I let my sister kiss me and I would’ve let her-

“Fuck me,” I said out loud.

Anemone stopped counting and turned to me. 

“How did you like your surprise?” She asked with a stupid grin.

My eyes widened. “What do you mean?” My heart was racing again.

“I caught you masturbating to me. The me from that video, I mean,” Anemone confessed. “I didn’t know how to feel at first, but you always did your best for me, and never tried anything weird. I thought maybe you were just turned on by the setting, but you kept looking at me like the same way I’d look at girls in the club.”

“Was Renton not doing it for you?” Anemone asked.

“Anemone…” I couldn’t reply to anything she said. Not in a way that made sense. 

“Anyway, I wanted to...uh... ‘accept your feelings’ during our trip. Then Stoner and Moondoggie came along and things progressed a little faster than it should have.” 

“Did you plan this?” I was tearing up a little, not the sad kind. 

“Not the video, no!” Anemone explained. “They’re gone now though, we can continue if you want.

* * *

The sun was gone, leaving the moonlight, and our feelings. In the privacy of the surrounding rocks below the pier, My sister, Anemone, began to touch me again. Her fingers, drenched in my juices, explored my insides.

She made her hands slick in my sin and began to gently massage my clit. Even this felt too much and I began to moan. I covered my mouth with my free hand and she held the other with her own.

Her skillful hands made me feel like I was going to collapse. I couldn’t understand what she was doing differently with her fingers that I would do to myself. Within moments, I was soaked. 

I stopped covering my mouth and let her mouth cover mine. We savored our tastes while she had her way with my sopping wet pussy. I was going stupid from her touch. 

I had cum and barely registered it. My slick stained the sand a darker color. Anemone wasn’t stopping and I didn’t want her too. I answered her touch with my own. We got into an embrace. 

Anemone was just as wet as I was. She was less shy about moaning. 

“You gonna make your sister cum, Eureka? You gonna make me cum?” She was teasing me, but I didn’t mind at all. All the embarrassment and wrongness of this moment was far from my mind. I wasn’t looking at my sister as a sibling anymore.

Her body edged closer to mine. I felt happy that she was feeling good too. When her body started to shake, I convulsed with her, but neither of us could stop.

How long did we hold back that we were looking for this? I wish I could’ve loved her sooner. “Anemone, I love you!” I cried out, in the throws of another orgasm. 

“I love you too, sis!” Anemone and I kissed again. We kept kissing and before long, we came again.

* * *

The two of us were exhausted, collapsed in the sand. 

“I need a shower.” I told Anemone.

“Girl, the beach is right there.”

“Oh…” The stars looked really nice. “We never got that ice cream.”

“They should still be open... maybe.” Anemone glanced at her watch.

“Did you really need that money?” I asked her, now that I was out of hornyspace.

“Well, how else are we gonna buy ourselves some toys over here?”

My face felt warm. “How were you so sure this was going to go well?”

“Fuck if I know,” My sister shrugged before dashing naked into the beach.

I smiled and quickly followed.

**Author's Note:**

> This concept was given to me and commissioned by Kinky_no_kyoukai. There may or may not be more entries to this series.


End file.
